Banks and other financial institutions utilize websites to allow customers to obtain online access to their accounts. However, bank websites often lack support for less popular types of financial transactions. Infrequently performed transactions are often not supported, because it is not cost effective for banks to support diverse financial transactions due to a low volume of usage by customers. Recently, supplemental financial transaction systems have been developed that enable banks to support greater numbers of financial transactions without requiring a bank to upgrade its website and/or servers.
While supplemental financial transaction systems may enable banks to support a greater number of financial transactions, they do not currently provide a convenient means for generating global electronic funds transfers for international clients in countries outside the United States. Additionally, bank customers may be unfamiliar with the information required to perform an electronic funds transfer in a different country.
Therefore, there exists a need for a supplemental financial transaction system that provides a means for generating a global electronic funds transfer.